The present invention relates to a hand tool, such as a level, for determining the orientation of a surface, and more particularly to a hand tool for use with straight edges. Leveling tools are generally used to determine the orientation of a surface by placing the tool on an object and determining whether an air bubble contained within a fluid vial aligns with a central portion of the vial. If the air bubble is centrally aligned within the fluid vial, the surface is considered to be level. If the air bubble is outside of the central area of the vial, the surface is not level and can be readjusted until the air bubble aligns with the central portion of the vial.